Yugioh GX NeXT
by shane1594
Summary: The story of the generation after GX.
1. The NeXt King of Games

"How did you do Xavier?" a girl, with green eyes and brown hair in a high, spiked, ponytail that was wearing a black pleated skirt and red t-shirt, asked, looking up at her cousin from her seated position in the grandstand.

"I haven't battled yet," Xavier, a boy with brown hair that had golden tips wearing black jeans, shirt, and jacket, said.

"What?"

"Well," Xavier said, "I thought I'd watch a few battles before acing mine."

"But...this is meant to be the last battle of the day," a girl that had blue hair with green tips said. She was wearing similar clothes to her best friend, but her skirt was yellow and her shirt was white.

They heard a bell ring before one of the proctors announced, "This concludes the final battle for the da..."

Xavier called out at the top of his voice, "WAIT!" the announcer stopped talking. "I haven't had _my _battle yet!"

The proctors looked at one another before looking at the person in the centre, a lanky man with medium-long, purple hair. The man said, "Oh just ignore him, if he came _this_ late then he obviously has no talent as a duelist. He probably hasn't even signed up for the entrance exam anyway."

A proctor rushed to sit down, catching only the end of the conversation. She said, "Uh...no. There _is_ one student that took the test later than everyone else."

"Let me see the scores," The purple haired proctor said, snatching the clipboard that the proctor was holding. He browsed through the answers one after the other, not impressed in the slightest. "No, don't bother, with those scores it wouldn't be worth out time to..." a phone rang in front of the proctor. On the other end was Professor Vellian Crowler, the principle of the school, who told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to forbid any potential student entry to the school from completing the entrance exam. The purple haired man thought, '_That Crowler has lost all sense of reason. Some of the students barely pass muster, much less have a chance at completing the course. Well, he never said that it had to be fair._' "Fine," the man said, "I'll proctor this test _personally_." As he got up and turned to leave his blue duel coat flew through the air.

After the man was gone one of the other proctors picked up the test of the late student and read through the test. He was stunned for two reasons. One, the answers given on the test, and two, at the name on it. Xavier Yuki. He compared the scores with that of his cousin, Acacia. Hers were infinitely better, being just under that of Keiko Moto.

Down on the field the Professor said, "I'm Professor Jaque Randham and I'll be proctoring your test today."

"Cool jacket teach," Xavier commented, unknowingly mimicking his father's actions from his time at the Duel Academy Entrance Exam. "How do I get one?" slipping on his duel disk. It was a black and green one that he had received from his father when he realised the bond between Xavier and the Evil HERO's. Unknown to Xavier it was one that Jaden had kept from his time in the Dark World.

Professor Jaque said, "I doubt that you'll ever be receiving one like mine. After all, these Duel Coats are only given to those that have the most excellent grades and the greatest talent as duellists at the Central Duel Academy."

"Oh, then I should get one easy then," Xavier grinned, despite his low scores on the written test.

"I highly doubt that," Professor Jaque commented, "Your results in the written exam are barely average, so I hardly think that you will get to wear one of these," running his hand up and down the coat. "Now, since you are the applicant you can go first."

"Geez, thanks teach," Xavier said as he drew five cards. He fanned them in his hand and saw that he had drawn, Elemental HERO Knopse, Hero Barrier, Elemental HERO Heat, The Warrior Returning Alive, and Elemental HERO Avian. He said, "Alright, now draw!" he drew the spell card Rose Bud. "I play Elemental Hero Knopse in attack mode."

"Alright people," Professor Jaque said, addressing the crowd, "I'll give you all an early lesson. What he's done wrong here is..."

In the stands Acacia commented, "Xavier isn't done yet."

Near her a girl with brown hair that had a blonde, spiky, lock hanging over one eye, asked her, "What do you mean? You know that guy?"

"Yeah," Acacia said, "he's my cousin, and you haven't seen anything yet."

"He said Elemental Hero, didn't he? Isn't that what Jaden Yuki was famous for using?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Then isn't he just copying him?"

"No. Xavier's deck is different to his father's by far."

"Wait. You're related to Jaden Yuki? The famous duellist?"

"Yeah, why? I hope that you don't think that that means that I..."

"Oh no. I my father has quite the reputation as a duellist also."

"Really? Who's he?"

"Uh...never mind. What did you mean that your cousin's deck is different?"

"Watch and you'll find out," Acacia commented, turning back to watch the rest of her cousin's duel.

On the other side of the stadium a similar conversation was being had between Charlene Princeton and two of her friends. One of whom said, "That kid doesn't know much, playing a card like that in attack mode."

"Don't be a fool Maylene. He used that opening move against me in the final of the Regional Championship. Next up is..."

Back on the field, Xavier said, "I'll thank you for letting me go first Teach. I play the spell card, Rose Bud. It lets me summon an Elemental HERO Poison Rose from my deck." Xavier held his hand near the cardholder on his Duel Disk to be ready to take the card from the deck when it found it. It didn't take long. When he had the card Xavier then placed both Rose Bud and Elemental Hero Knopse into the card graveyard and played Elemental Hero Poison Rose. "I'll be playing her in defence mode," Xavier said, placing his card on the monster zone horizontally. Poison Rose knelt on one knee, turning blue at the same time. "Now I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Professor Jaque let his duel coat shoot six cards into his hand, one after the other, letting the mechanism of the coat take care of the process, rather than manually drawing his cards. He glanced at them and said, "I play Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode before equipping it with the spell card Salamandra, thereby increasing its attack power by seven hundred points. Now Blue Flame Swordsman, attack Poison Rose."

Blue Flame Swordsmen rushed up to it and slashed Poison Rose with its sword, clashing into a barrier of spiralling energy before it could make contact. "Sorry Teach, but that's a no go thanks to my trap card, Hero Barrier."

Professor Jaque grimaced before saying, "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, now, Draw," Xavier said, drawing a card, really rather melodramatically and looked at it. It was the spell card, HERO's Bond. Xavier sighed and said, "I play Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode and end my turn."

Professor Jaque drew a card and said, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode." He played Gearfried on the monster Zone to the right of the centre, where the Blue Flame Swordsman was currently located. "I attack your Poison Rose with my Blue Flame Swordsman." The swordsman attacked Poison Rose again, this time making contact. It destroyed Poison Rose. "Now I'll attack your Avian with Gearfried the Iron Knight." Gearfried slashed Avian, destroying it. "Now _I_ end my turn."

"Not bad teach," Xavier said as he drew a card. He grinned when he saw what it was. "I play the spell card, E - Emergency Call, thanks to it I can add one Elemental Hero to my hand from my deck, and I choose, Burstinatrix," Xavier announced, showing Professor Jaque the card he drew. "Now, I'll play her in defence mode. That's all."

"Gearfried, destroy Burstinatrix," Professor Jaque ordered, causing Gearfried the Iron Knight to charge at Burstinatrix before slashing down on the defensive monster. Burstinatrix burst into little pieces. "Now Blue Flame Swordsman, attack his life points directly." Xavier's life points took a massive blow, being left with only 1500 remaining. "Your turn."

"My turn, draw!" Xavier said, his eyes changing from their normal brown to being red and blue. He drew a card. "Just what I need." He held the card forward so that the professor could see it as he said, "I play the spell card, Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and said, "Now I'll discard two." He discarded HERO Heat and HERO's Bond. "I play the Field Spell card, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City." A futuristic city rose up around them, stunning both Professor Jaque and those in the audience unaware of the card, or its effects due to its scarcity. "Now, since Skyscraper 2 is on the field if I have an Elemental Hero that was destroyed by battle in my graveyard, I get to summon it. So come on back, Poison Rose." Elemental Hero Poison Rose appeared on the field.

"I already destroyed that monster. Why would you want to bring it back?"

"Give me a sec and I'll show you. I play the field spell Skyscraper." The futuristic city collapsed as the field transformed yet again. This time to be filled with a heap of black skyscrapers. "Now, Poison Rose, attack Blue Flame Swordsman." A red rose appeared in Poison Rose's hand before dissipating into thousands of petals that rushed at Blue Flame Swordsman, destroying it. "Now, thanks to Poison Rose's ability, she gains 200 attack points when she inflicts battle damage to you." Poison Rose's attack rose to 2100 as Professor Jaque's life points went down to 3600. "Now I'll end my turn."

Professor Jaque growled at the way the duel was turning out. A card dropped into his hand. "I'll play Revival Jam and activate its ability." The Revival Jam duplicated itself almost as soon as it was on the field. "Then I'll switch Gearfried into defence mode and that'll be all."

"Alright then," Xavier said, drawing a card. "I'll sacrifice Poison Rose in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge." Poison Rose disappeared from the field, being replaced by a fiend that well and truly deserved its name.

Professor Jaque said, "Check your duel disk. You need _two_ sacrifices in order to summon a level seven monster."

"Not so teach. Well, at least with Malicious Edge that is."

"What?"

"You see, if my opponent has monsters on their side of the field, I can summon Malicious Edge with only one sacrifice. But there's more. I play the spell card, Dark Calling."

In the stands Acacia commented, "Wow, Xavier must really want to end this now."

"What do you mean, 'he wants to end this now'?" the girl behind her asked. "And what in the world is an 'Evil Hero'?"

Acacia sighed. "I guess I can explain, now that he's summoned 'them'. My cousin's deck _isn't_ actually an Elemental Hero deck. He just likes to make out that it is in order to lull his opponents in. It's actually an Evil Hero deck. I don't know where my uncle got them, but Xavier found them one day and started playing with them. I'm not sure why, but when my uncle found out he was furious. Strangely enough, the next day he gave Xavier all of his Evil Hero cards and a whole bunch of Elemental Hero cards and told him to make a deck."

"Oh. I see," The girl said as she thought, '_My father did the same thing. Something about having a connection to them that surpasses time itself...or something like that._'

On the field Xavier said, "I banish from my Graveyard the monsters needed for a fusion that would normally use Dark Fusion. I choose my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix." Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the field, but melded into one as Xavier continued, "and I fuse 'em to combine and form Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" A female fiend joined her cousin on the duel field. "Now, Inferno Wing, attack Gearfried with Inferno Blast." A ball of blue flames appeared between Inferno Wing's hands before shooting at Gearfried. The flaming orb shattered Gearfried the Iron Knight into little pieces. When Gearfried was gone Professor Jaque's life points decreased by a further 500 points. Professor Jaque growled. "I wouldn't growl just yet teach. You see, besides dealing piercing damage, Inferno Wing will deal further damage to your life points."

"What?"

"Inferno Wing, activate your special ability."

"Special ability?"

"Yeah. Whenever Inferno Wing destroys a monster the attack or defence points of the destroyed monster will come out of your life points. Whichever one is higher."

"I play Fusion Guard," Professor Jaque said, pressing a button on his duel disk that forced his trap card to show its face to Xavier. "If I send a fusion monster to my grave, like say...Flame Swordsman, I can negate an effect that would inflict damage."

"Too bad, thanks to Dark Calling, Inferno Wing isn't affected by trap cards."

"I'm not targeting your monster, merely its ability." Professor Jaque said, sending his Flame Swordsman from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. "Now, continue."

"Alright, now, Malicious Edge, attack Revival Jam." Malicious Edge swiped at the original Revival Jam, destroying it. Professor Jaque's life points reduced to 2000. "Now, I'll end my turn."

"My turn," Professor Jaque said, letting another card fall into his hand. "I play, Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Flame Swordman."

Xavier thought, '_Blue Flame Swordsman again? Well, I suppose I don't have the right to say anything_'

"Now, I sacrifice my Blue Flame Swordman in order to summon Phoenix Gearfried." The two cards on the Professor's field burst into flames, letting Phoenix Gearfried to rise up out of the ashes. "Now Gearfried, attack Evil Hero Malicious Edge." Malicious Edge and Phoenix Gearfried charged at each other and slashed, Phoenix Gearfried overpowering Malicious Edge, seemingly with ease. "Alright, with that I'll end my turn," Professor Jaque said as Xavier's life points dropped down to 1300.

"Alright, here goes, somethin'," Xavier said as he drew his card. He grinned. "Sorry teach, but this duel is done."

"Don't be ridiculous. My monster far outclasses yours."

"Maybe so. For now." Professor Jaque frowned. "I play the card that I just drew. Hero Mask."

Professor Jaque's eyes widened as he realised what that card meant. He said, "Hold on..."

"Now I get to choose an Elemental Hero in my deck and send it to my graveyard, and then choose a monster on the field. The name of the monster that I chose on the field will be treated as that of the monster in my deck. Luckily I just happen to have an Elemental Hero Lady Heat." Xavier placed the Elemental Lady Heat card into his card graveyard. "Now, I attack your Gearfried with Inferno Blast."

"No! You can't!"

"Oh, but I can, and thanks to Skyscraper my monster gets an extra one thousand attack since my monster's attack is less than your own. Which puts her attack at 3100. Now, say goodbye to Phoenix Gearfried," Xavier finished speaking as the flaming ball hit Phoenix Gearfried, dealing 300 damage. But the duel was over as Inferno Wing rose up into the sky before Professor Jaque, who was consumed by fire, reducing his life points to zero. "And that's game," Xavier commented, pointing at Professor Jaque with his index and middle fingers.

In the grandstand Charlene gripped her thigh as hard as she could, her face scrunched up in anger. One of her friends asked, "What's the matter Charlene?"

"That bastard," Charlene gasped, "He didn't even use _those_ cards against _me_!"

"Uhh..."

"I'll destroy him! If it's the last thing I do," Charlene commented, getting up and walking away, fuming.

On the other side of the field, the girl behind Acacia said, "Wow, he's good."

"Yeah. But even so, he's never once beaten my uncle."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd heard the rumours, but..."

"Well, either way, now we're both in, though Xavier is probably going to end up in Slifer anyway."

"Slifer? No way!"

"Yeah, didn't you hear that Professor before? Besides which, his scores have always been amongst the lowest in our class and I don't think that that is going to change."


	2. The Queen of Games

Earlier, Acacia stood standing opposite one of the proctor's, ready to take her entrance exam. The proctor said, "The rules of this duel are just like any other, and since you are the applicant, you can go first."

"Thank you," Acacia said, drawing six cards from her duel disk. "Now, I summon Red Eyes Black Chick to the field. Unfortunately she won't be there for very long as I'm going to activate her special ability."

'_Oh great_,' the proctor thought.

"Now, if there is a Red Eyes Black Dragon in my hand, I get to summon it, but you won't get to meet him for very long," Acacia said as the dragon emerged from the egg an grew up into a fully formed Red Eyes. "Now, I sacrifice my Red Eyes in order to summon my ultimate monster." '_Well, that's currently in my deck anyway.'_ Acacia announced, "So now come forth, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" as a black dragon, even more massive than her previous one took the field when she slammed her card onto her duel disk after she gently placed her Red Eyes Black Dragon card into her card graveyard. "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

In the stands a brown haired boy wearing a blue blazer, the symbol of Obelisk Blue, gripped his pants leg as he gritted his teeth and thought, '_That things strong enough to go up against my Blue Eyes._'

"Alright then," the proctor said as he thought, '_A level nine monster on the first turn. Is it luck?_' He then drew six cards of his own, looking at them before saying, "I play the monster card, Boneheimer." A seahorse appeared on the proctors side of the battlefield. It had 850 attack points.

"Uh...you know that's a lot weaker than my monster...right?" Acacia asked the proctor.

"Indeed. However that point is nullified when I play this card." The proctor placed a spell card in the spell and trap card zone, revealing it to Acacia to be Big Wave Small Wave. "Now, thanks to this spell card I send all of my summoned water type monsters to the grave and summon monsters from my hand equal to the number of monsters that were destroyed on my field."

Acacia thought, _'It's just like what I did to get red eyes on the field_.'

"It's not quite as dramatic as your strategy to get that Red Eyes on the field, but the end effect is much the same. I now summon the mighty Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

"Levia-Dragon? But Daedalus still can't compare to my Red Eyes."

"Not yet. I play the field spell, Umiiruka," the proctor said, placing a field spell in the field spell zone that ejected from the proctor's duel disk. A wave rushed over the enclosed battlefield. When it was gone the battlefield was covered by a meter of water. "Since Umiiruka cannot be treated the same way as a normal Umi card, I cannot activate Daedalus' special ability, but that doesn't matter. Daedalus, attack Red Eyes Darkness Dragon with Tidal Torrent." The massive sea serpent shot a powerful stream of water at the massive dragon, shattering it into smithereens.

As Acacia's life points went down she said, "I play my face down card..." The card that she was playing turned face up on the field. "...Red Eyes Burn, which takes a hit out of both of our life points." Acacia's life points shot down to 900, while the proctor had one hundred more points than her. "Now, I activate my other face down, Red Eyes Spirit. It allows me to return a Red Eyes monster that was just destroyed back to the field." The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon reappeared on the field.

'_She inflicted three thousand points of damage on my turn. Granted she took a hit to do it, but still..._' The proctor said "I can't do anything else."

"Alright," Acacia said, drawing a card. "I play Graceful Charity." Acacia placed Graceful Charity into her card graveyard before drawing three more cards from her deck. "Now, I send my B. Dragon Jungle King and my Divine Dragon Ragnarok into my graveyard thanks to Graceful Charity's effect, giving my Red Eyes an extra 600 attack points. Now, I summon Blackland Fire Dragon," Acacia placed her card into the monster zone, summoning a green dragon. "Now, Red Eyes, attack Levia-Dragon Daedalus." Red Eyes Darkness Dragon blasted the Levia-Dragon Daedalus, destroying it and reducing the proctor's life points to 600. "Now, I attack you directly with Blackland Fire Dragon with Blazing Firestorm!" the second dragon fired its flaming breath at the proctor, reducing the proctor's life points to zero. "And that's game."

_'She defeated me in two turns! Granted, it's not my own deck, but still, that's at least Horakhty__level I'll need to look at her test scores to see if she can make it in Obelisk._' The proctor sighed before saying, "Welcome to Duel Academy."

XXXXX

At the same time as Acacia's battle, in the battlefield next to hers, there was another duel ongoing. It was between a proctor and a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail that was naturally streaked with blonde. She had two curly locks, which were a constant irritation, falling on either side of her nose. She said, "It's time to duel!" as she drew six cards. "I play Akakieisu in defence mode, and place two cards face down, ending my turn," the girl said.

"Alright, now, my turn," the proctor said, drawing six cards of her own. "I play Allure Queen LV3."

'_Allure Queen? Aren't the Allure Queen's a little too powerful to have in an Entrance Exam?_' the girl thought before demanding, "Isn't that a little much in a test?"

"I don't think so. Everyone here knows who your father is, Koyuki Moto. I thought that I would honour your father's legacy by giving you a test worthy of your blood." Koyuki growled at, once again, being compared to her father. "Now, I activate Allure Queen LV3's ability. During my main phase I can equip one level three or below monster to my Allure Queen, like your Akakieisu. Now, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Koyuki thought, '_Damn, I wasn't expecting that. If she had attacked I would have been able to summon my Dark Magician Girl; plus, there's that face down, I wonder what it does. Since Allure Queen can't be upgraded until the proctor's next standby phase, I need to destroy it before then. But she can just sacrifice _Akakieisu_ to save the Queen. Damn._' "Draw!" Koyuki said as she drew a card. She looked at it and grinned. She said, "I'll be taking Akakieisu back now."

"That's not possible."

"Oh but it is. With this magic card that I just drew."

"What magic card?"

"I play, Axe of Fools."

"What? But that will raise my Queen's attack points by one thousand."

"Right. But it also negates all effects of the monster that it is equipped to. Including the one attaching my Akakieisu to your Queen."

'_Damn! Now I can't even sacrifice my Queen to level up...wait a sec..._'

"Now, Akakieisu, return to me." Akakieisu returned to Koyuki's side of the battlefield and faced the Allure Queen with an evil grin, doing its creepiest dance in irritation. "Now, thanks to Akakieisu being back on _my_ field, I can summon my favourite monster. The ever so cute, Dark Magician Girl. Now Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Attack." Dark Magician Girl pointed her sceptre at the Allure Queen and shot a black beam of magical energy at it.

"You activated my trap; Negate Attack." A cyclone whipped up in front of Allure Queen LV3, preventing Dark Magician Girl's attack from destroying the proctor's Queen. Koyuki sighed and said, "I end my turn."

"Good." She drew a card. "Now, I sacrifice my Allure Queen LV3 to summon Cybernetic Magician."

'_So it's not just the Allure Queen's. It's probably her own deck. And a Spellcaster one at that._'

"I could activate my Magician's special ability, but since your Magician's attack is already 2000 points, it is irrelevant. Next, I'm going to play Monster Reborn in order to resummon my Allure Queen from the card graveyard, and..."

"Wait just there," Koyuki called. The proctor raised her right eyebrow. "Thanks to you Special Summoning a monster to the field I get to play Extra Veiler in defence mode."

"Very good. However, now I remove my Monster Reborn from the game in order to summon Spell Striker from my hand before playing Mage's Power to increase my Allure Queen's attack power."

Koyuki thought, '_Great, she'll attack my Dark Magician Girl with Cybernetic Magician before destroying my Extra Veiler with Allure Queen, attacking me directly with that Striker. Well, that's what _she_ thinks anyway._'

"Now, Cybernetic Magician, attack Dark Magician Girl with Light Magic Attack!"

"Not so fast. I activate Spellbinding Circle."

The proctor grimaced. "Fine then. Allure Queen, attack Extra Veiler." Extra Veiler was destroyed. "Since Extra Veiler was special summoned this turn effect damage is negated, so I'll save with Spell Striker's attack for next turn and set one card face down and that'll be all."

"My turn," Koyuki said as she practically ripped a card from her deck and glanced at it. It was Pot of Greed. "Alright! I play, the spell card, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards." When she saw her cards she said, "Okay, I remove my Akakieisu and my Extra Veiler from the game in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer." A magician clad in dark mystical robes appeared on the field next to Dark Magician Girl.

The proctor seeing a chance to finally get her hands on the card that she had been looking for for years, said, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" Koyuki looked up at the proctor with a blank look on her face.

"What say you we increase the stakes a bit here?"

"Increase them?"

"Yeah. Let's include the ante rule for this battle.

"The ante rule? But I need to beat you to get in, don't I?"

"No. For other duelling academy's, yes. But for ours you only need to display the potential for greatness in duelling. Winning is not necessary and you've more than proven your talent."

"Oh."

"To expedite it, why don't we say the strongest monsters we have on the field."

"My Chaos Sorcerer?"

"Yes; and I'll put up my Cybernetic Magician. It's the rarest card in this deck."

"Hmm..." koyuki said, thinking, '_Well, I've pretty much won it as it is, so I don't see why not...but there must be some reason that she's so confident. Ah well, why not._' "Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

'_Heheh, when she attacks I'll activate Fairy Wind, destroying that annoying Spellbinding Circle card, making my Cybernetic Magician the strongest monster on the field.'_

"I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect."

"It's effect! But then you can't declare an attack with it!"

"I know. But I'll do it anyway. Since you use a Spellcaster deck, you probably already know, but if there is a Chaos Sorcerer on the field he can target one face up monster card and banish it. So say goodbye to your Cybernetic Magician." A black hole appeared above the Cybernetic Magician, drawing it in.

"You've still only got one attack, and it won't inflict that much damage."

"You may be right. We'll see about that though, because now I'm tributing both my Dark Magician Girl and my Chaos Sorcerer in order to special summon my strongest magician, the all-knowing Sorcerer of Dark Magic." A magician clad in robes so dark that they seemed to pull in light. "Now, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy that Allure Queen with your Dark Magic Attack." The Sorcerer pointed his staff at the trembling Spellcaster and shot a wide beam of dark magical energy at it. The proctor's life points were reduced by 2300 points. "I end my turn."

The proctor thought, '_Damn it! At this rate I'm going to lose my Cybernetic Magician one turn after I made the stupid suggestion._' "My turn," the proctor said, drawing a card. "I play, the spell card, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." She drew two cards. Her eyes widened at the cards that she drew. "I sacrifice my Spell Striker in order to summon the Different Dimension Master, in defence mode. Then, I'll activate his ability by sending a spell card to my card graveyard in order to return my Cybernetic Magician to the field, and I'll also put him in defence mode."

Koyuki drew a card and sighed as she said, "Sorry teach, but I'll be taking that card now."

"What do you mean? I have two defensive monsters and you only have that Sorcerer of Dark Magic, whose only effect is to destroy trap cards, and my only trap card is useless in this situation."

"I play the spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my Sorcerer." The sorcerer was surrounded by a red mystical aura. "Now, my Sorcerer, attack the Different Dimension Master." The proctor sighed as she let the attack go through, unable to stop it.

When the proctor's life points hit zero she walked on to the battlefield, meeting Koyuki in the centre. The proctor smiled as she held her Cybernetic Magician out to Koyuki. "Well, as per the terms of our wager, here's my Magician."

Koyuki took it before looking at it and thinking. She said, "Well...to tell you the truth...ummm..."

"Ms. Hanawara," the proctor supplied. "I'm actually the teacher for spell and trap cards."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Well, Ms. Hanawara, the truth is that I actually have two Chaos Sorcerer's, though I only ever use one of them. So...if you still want it..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Ms. Hanawara said, hugging Koyuki, melding her large breasts and Koyuki's own, slightly smaller, ones together, gaining a rise out of all of the male applicants, and even a few of the female's. Koyuki, blushing, reached into her card belt when she was let down and picked her other Chaos Sorcerer and gave it to Ms. Hanawara, who said, "I wasn't telling you the whole truth either."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a few copies of the Cybernetic Magician back at Duel Academy, but it is the rarest card in the deck that I have with me, so we'll call this a card exchange rather than a wager, huh?"

"Sure."

"And don't tell anyone about this either, because we would both get in trouble."

"Alright. No problems there. Dad wouldn't forgive me if he discovered that I had lost my card in a bet. Well, anyway, thanks for the Magician," Koyuki said, waving farewell to the teacher as she left the battle area.

The two girls exited their respective battle area's at the same time and Acacia said, "Hey, did you win?" not asking for the other girl's name.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah and it only took me two turns to do it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I might have found it tough, if I didn't include my strongest Red Eyes in my deck, but since I did, it was a piece of cake," Acacia smiled. "What about you?"

"My match was kind of tough. You see the proctor administering my test was using a Spellcaster deck, like mine. So we both knew both the strengths and weaknesses of the cards that we were using. I still won in very few turns, but it took my strongest sorcerer to do it. Hey, did you say that you use a Red Eyes deck?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think that you could duel me sometime, my uncle uses a Red Eyes in his deck and I've never once beaten him; so I'd love to see a deck based around one."

"Yeah? I've always wanted to duel against a Spellcaster deck."

"Sure. I'd be glad to," Koyuki smiled. When they reached the top of the seating area, where Acacia's friend was waiting for her, they found that there was only the seat next to her friend that was available next to each other, so Koyuki took one in the row behind them.


End file.
